Trap
by Yang Yupeng
Summary: A fanfiction about rescuing president


Yang 7

Yang Yupeng Kerwin

Student ID: 104285243

Professor Kristen Belcher

ENGL 2030 B10

May 21, 2015

 **Fanfiction**

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Air Force One, do you copy? Control Tower! Mayday! Mayday…" The bulky blue and white guy is nose-diving towards ground. A long black smeech belches from the left engine. "Fuselage damaged severely! We are dropping altitude! HELP…" However, there is no any voice responds from captain's earphone. Eventually, the aircraft drops down in a dark forest of Rocky Mountain with an extremely huge noise. The forest burns in the mass fire suddenly as a result of emanative gasoline.

Vice-President Groom calls Barney secretly after the crash accident. "Barney, I know you worked for President directly. But as you know, our President is hijacked now, I am sorry," Groom takes off his gloves gently and wipes tear with a long sniffle, "Now I accredit you as the leader of the Expendable. What you need to do is find the terrorists who parachuted with president after exploding the plane. Rescue our president and arrest terrorists to Justice!"

"Got it, sir," Barney returns a salute to Groom. Barney thinks it is time to gather his friends, who are fighting everywhere now. His team, as I mentioned before, the Expendable which consists of 6 special soldiers. They are the best rankers in their own special military before. Whenever the White House is in trouble, the 6 people will get together and solve the problem. Never fail so far.

A day later, six guys come to the White House because of the sense of mission. The Secretary of State brings them to the basement, where is a mysterious arsenal. Dazzling weapons like grenades, rifles, rocket launchers and pistols are put everywhere.

"This is the basement level 2.5; it's the top secret for our government," the Secretary of State whisper with a low voice, "what you see now are the most advanced weapons in the world, so you six guys could pick up whatever you want here. Remember, defeat the terrorists who make our country uncomfortable. No failure!"

A helicopter which is covered by camouflage color takes them off after all soldiers arms themselves to the teeth. "Pay attention guys!" Barney blurts resolutely and decisively, "this is the most important battle in our life. We are going to fight for honor because the mission is bringing our president off! Maybe this is a single-ticket, but what we will do is surely written into the splendid history of America if we can success." Barney stands in the front of cabin with an austere expression.

The arrow is fitted to the sting. Everyone can feel the wind blows outside. Barney lights up a thick brown cigar. His eyes look out of the window and his legs, unconsciously, bounce up and down because of tension. Gunner rubs his gleamy knife again and again between sleeve and pant, although the sharp iron has flashy enough. The shivering cabin is bestirring everyone that danger is approaching…

"3, 2, 1, NOW!" The six guys jump out of the helicopter like enormous hawks dive to the earth when the captain counts down. What they catch sight under their feet is a super large forest. Even there is no any other color except dark green. "Parachute-opening!" Soldiers open their tremendous parachutes as soon as Barney's order. Later, all people land safely.

"Hell! There is no any sign, leader," the sniper Yin Yang asks, "where do we start?" This is a big problem for everyone here. Nobody knows why the helicopter brings them to this place where they never come before. The Rocky Mountain is giant rolling hills; there is no any sign of human habitation. What they have besides weapons are several foods, which can support them for only one day. In a sense, they have cut off all means of retreat.

"Trap, trap! Sir," the scout Caesar speaks with extremely terrible eyes, "Do you notice there is something wrong?" Caesar looks at the distance because what he saw just now really shocked him, "I have a bad foreboding… I can feel someone is tailing after us, I saw trees swung unexpectedly just now! Maybe this…"

"BOOM!" A bomb blows up besides them with a deafening sound suddenly. Three or four huge cathayas fall down later. Fortunately, nobody is serious injury because of the long distance from the explosion. However, there is countless people jump from the ground. Fleet bullets start flying all directions.

"Run! Everybody run immediately!" Barney exclaims although his head is painful and blood streams down, "Yin Yang, cover me!" Barney stands up hard and slowly. He rushes to the black rock where Yin Yang is shooting towards enemies. Then they rush away as fast as possible.

They stop their steps when they reach a clear river, where is far away from the battle field. Silence makes this place quiet and lifeless. The only sound around them is water mixes with chirp by birds. The sun has set as the cloud become darker and darker. It seems like a scarce peace after the war.

"Where are we and where are our friends?" Barney soliloquizes when he realizes members were gone in the scene of battle, "They shouldn't die! We are swindled by Groom! I believe he has incriminated us by created this smoke screen to public because he hired terrorist to hijack our president."

"We have to save our president who is in the terrorists' hand, sir. He is the only one who can prove our innocence if we can bring him to the White House." Yin Yang lowers his head when he realized this is an impossible mission.

"Do you know, kid," Barney seems begin to remember his story, "When I was youthful like your age, I was sent to Afghanistan to attend the war. One day, we were stuck in a little town. Enemies surrounded us everywhere. However, you know what, we defeated them finally! Do you would like to know why?"

Yin Yang shakes his head right and left. But he seems like avid and admirable to wait words from Barney's smile mouth, "what is going on, sir?"

"Union is strength. We fought shoulder by shoulder and broke the siege eventually!" Barney raises his gun up firmly and looks back where they come before, "now, let's fight back! Nothing is impossible!"

Barney and Yin Yang walk along the winding path where they came from. Maybe night is a wonderful environment to shield them. They start to carry out their revenge plan under the undefiled moonlight. Barney and Yin Yang observe and seek enemies' base, where the president stays now. They discover the firelights become clearer and clearer after going long trekking. "Got it! There is the base," Yin Yang tells Barney confidently.

"Of course, let's bring president out of the hell!" Barney has gotten already for this coming battle.

Show time begins. They put down the terrorists one by one using special skills what they learnt in training. When they rush into the panzer, they find the President and two team members are kidnapped.

"Hello, sir, we are tardy," pleased expression on Barney's face, "it is time to go home." They leave for the capital after burying their comrade-in-arms who died in the previous battle.

When they appear in the White House, the Vice-president who wanted to wipe out president and the Expendable, has suicided because of his disclosed conspiracy and his ambitious heart. President declares Groom's crimes to public. The members who survived from the impressive rescue are promoted to higher rank. Barney and his team start a new life again.

 **Reflective Letter**

I am a big fan of war movies. The movie _Air Force One_ and _The Expendable_ are my favorite two. When I consider my fanfiction story, I really want to combine these two movies together because I think it will be more exciting if I put all actors of these movies in one drama. So I create this fanfiction by setting their time, place and people in a same story. What I want to show to audiences is display a story about rescuing president.

In my fanfiction, I change some plots which are different from the original movies. For example, I make up some new plots like what happen if the Air force one falls down and president is kidnapped by terrorists? What if the vice-president wants to kill the president and soldiers by his well-planned trap? How can the Expendable members accomplish their mission this time? I describe these changed plots into my story colorfully.

In addition, I add more details descriptions to my fanfiction, especially people's languages and mental activities. For instance, I usually combine people's words with their actions because I think what they say and what they do can make the character vivider at that moment. In the second paragraph, I write "Groom takes off his gloves gently and wipes tear with a long sniffle" when Groom talks with Barney. It can give readers a feeling of "crocodile tears" for the cunning vice-president. We can see a hypocritical person who actually intends the president and Barney disappear because they prevent Groom's political career. It also paves for the later plot by this deep impression. So I think it is necessary to show character's behaviors during their languages. This way makes the story more graphic, actually.

I choose more intellectual words instead of emotional words because I realize the intellectual words can reflect character's mental activities better. For instance, I would like to choose the word "pleased" rather than "happy" in the penultimate paragraph because "please" is better to show Barney's happy expression at that moment. However, the word "happy", which enters into my mind firstly, is a little superficial for literature after pondering over and over again. So from this writing practice, I learned more about how to transfer emotional words to intellectual words.

Another important way l learnt in this paper is how to use figurative words or languages properly. In the seventh paragraph, I use the metaphor in the first sentence "The arrow is fitted to the sting." It means it is time to fight with enemies. I assimilate the soldiers to the arrow here because they are similar to the sharp arrow which can maul enemies heavily. Similes are also used in the story, such as "It seems like a scarce peace after the war." I compare the calm environment to "scarce peace" because when soldiers leave the furious battle field, they can feel the preciousness of quiet. It is true for both of the place where they are and their inner heart. So I think "scarce peace" is most suitable word to show the graphic detail in the story.


End file.
